mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Matt Lindland vs. Kevin Casey
The first round began. Casey had a low stance. They circled. They clinched. Lindland got a trip to guard. Four thirty-five. Casey was trying to wall-walk for the armbar there now. Lindland was trying to pass. Four fifteen. Lindland avoided an armbar and landed three short lefts and a right. Four minutes. Casey stood to the clinch. Three thirty-five. Three fifteen. Lindland worked for a standing guillotine. Three minutes. Casey got a trip to half-guard. Two thirty-five. Casey took the back in a scramble with one hook. Two fifteen. Casey had the body triangle. Two minutes. Lindland was defending the choke. One thirty-five. Casey lost the triangle. Lindland kept defending the choke. One fifteen. One minute. Casey nearly had that choke. Lindland turned to guard with thirty-five. Lindland stomped the foot. He stood to the clinch landing four knees. A fifth, all to the face. Fifteen. Lindland missed an uppercut. The first round ended. The second round began. Casey had another low stance. They clinched and Lindland kneed the face again. Four thirty-five. Lindland had the kneeling back. Four fifteen. Lindland was looking to mount and he basically had it. He landed four right hands. Four minutes. Another right hand. A hammerfist. A pair of lefts. Three thirty-five. Lindland turtled him up. Casey stood to the clinch. Three fifteen. Casey turtled up again. One knee. Three minutes. Lindland dominant wrestling-wise. Casey pulled half-guard. Lindland was wearing him down. A trio of right hands. Two thirty-five. A trio of right hands. Lindland had him trapped against the cage. Two fifteen. A left hand. A hammerfist. Two minutes. A hard left hand there. Casey has guard fully now. A pair of rights. A pair of body shots. One thirty-five. A right hand. A pair of hammerfists to the cheek. Casey got back to full guard. One fifteen. Lindland defended an armbar. One minute. Thirty-five. Lindland passed to side control and had the crucifix. He landed hammerfists repeatedly. Fifteen. More and more, right hammerfists, getting progresively harder. Casey escaped and stood eating a knee to the face to the clinch and the second round ended. The third round began. They came out circling. They were striking here. They clinched. Casey was exhausted. Lindland got a trip to guard. Four thirty-five. Lindland passed to side control. Casey retained half-guard. Four fifteen. Lindland landed a pair of hammerfists. Four minutes. A left hand. Another left hand. A hammerfist. Another trio. He elbowed the thigh four times. He had the arm trapped with the knee. Three thirty-five. Lindland landed a right hand. He was mauling Casey against the cage. A right hand. Three fifteen. Lindland landed a trio of elbows to the thigh. Three minutes. Lindland mounted nicely. Seven big hammerfists. A left and a right. A right hand. A body shot and a pair of lefts. Two thirty-five. Repeated left hands. Another pair of lefts. He had the armt rapped. A left hand. Two fifteen. A hammerfist. Another pair of lefts. Another trio and a right. A pair of elbows to the thigh. Two minutes left. Lindland landed a right hand. One thirty-five. A hard left hand. Another. A hard right. A big hammerfist and a hard right and a left and Casey tapped with one nineteen for submission via punches, heh. Nice victory.